In refineries and solids handling systems there is a need for a slide valve which can operate in high pressure, high temperature erosive solid or fluid flow systems, which is of low cost and has readily removable wear-prone components with non-changing clearances without the necessity of removing the valve from the line. Slide valves currently in use have separate discs and guides with the guides bolted in the body and with clearances that can and do change.